


Making The Grade

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-30
Updated: 2002-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing." George Bernard Shaw. Josh has come to the conclusion he's made enough mistakes to last a lifetime.





	Making The Grade

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Making The Grade**

**by:**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned then do you think the EO would still be there? More importantly, do you think she would have got 'that' close to Josh? Not mine, property of AS, NBC  & WB. 

**Category:** J/A angst, J/D strong friendship. Stand alone.

**Spoilers:** Anything from first season all the way up to "We Killed Yammamoto." 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** Just a little thing that began with a bit of dialogue Josh threw at Amy whilst I was driving to work. Dedicated to all faith keepers and potential bus drivers. 

Thanks to Bridget for beta reading. 

"Hey J, thought I might find you still in your office." 

"Hi Amy. I'm likely to be here for a few more hours too. What do you need?" 

"What? I can't just call in and say hello to my boyfriend?" 

"You know *boyfriend* makes me feel like I'm back in 10th grade." 

"You were someone's boyfriend in 10th grade? I find that hard to believe." 

"Yeah well... so..." 

"It's my birthday soon." 

"I know. This month right?" 

"Yes, the 16th." 

"The 16th?" 

"That's what I said." 

"Oh... okay." 

"So where are we going to party?" 

"Do we have to party?" 

"Yes! It's my birthday and I want to party. Why don't you?" 

"Well... I just thought we could do the couch potato thing. I'm usually not in a good mood that week." 

"Why the hell not?" 

"Well, your birthday... it's... it's the day before Rosslyn." 

"You've got to go to Rosslyn the next day? So you don't want to party?" 

"No, no... *Rosslyn.* You know, the big ugly scar that runs down my chest?" 

"No, I don't know really. It's not like you've ever let me see it properly. You know you *do* keep a t-shirt on when we have sex." 

"It's just that... well it's ugly." 

"What, the scar or the sex?" 

"Amy..." 

"Okay, well that was like... how long ago? Hang on, I remember that year. We couldn't party on my birthday because some of my friends had a function, so we made it the next night. I was out partying that night." 

"Well *that* makes me feel all warm and loved to know that you were partying while I was lying in a pool of my own blood, dying." 

"Don't be so overdramatic Josh! I wasn't to know you were going to get shot that night!" 

"Well thank God for *that* because, you know, I'd be pretty *pissed* if you'd known and didn't tell me." 

"Ha ha ha... so what's the problem?" 

"Look I'm usually not in the best of moods. They run recaps on CNN, and every other news program ad nauseam. People remember and they look at me funny. I can't get anyone to talk to me in meetings without them getting that 'you should be dead' look on their face. And then if I try and nail a point I get the 'damn it would be easier for us if you *did* die' look. It's a wasted week and I hate it." 

"Well if you're gonna sulk and be sullen and snappy that week, you can just give me my present and I'll catch up with you the week after. It won't last more than a week will it?" 

"Look I don't mind seeing you that week; it's just that I don't want to do much - that's all." 

"Hey, no. If you are going to be in a dark, pathetic mood, the last thing I want is you bringing *me* down. I'll see you the week after, when I get back from New York." 

"Well that's twice in one night I feel the warm embrace of your understanding and compassion." 

"Get over it Josh. I'm going, I'll see you later." 

"Bye." 

"Don't you want a kiss goodbye?" 

"Won't it smudge your perfect lipstick?" 

"God Josh! That sarcastic streak is getting tired. Whatever... fine, I'm going." 

"I already said bye." 

~*~*~*~ 

"Josh?" 

"What Donna!" 

"Sorry... geez, no need to be snarky." 

"Ahh... look. I'm sorry... it's just..." 

"Another fight with Amy?" 

"Yeah... we seem to fight more than we..." 

"Too much information!" 

"Um... well, sorry. So, what do I owe the pleasure of you venturing from your little designated play area?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you needed some dinner? You usually yell for me to get you some? Since you were busy with Amy earlier, I went to the mess and got myself a donut. It's after nine Josh, aren't you hungry?" 

"Nine? Really? God no wonder I feel tired, I've been here since five. And why are you still here?" 

"Because you are." 

"Go home Donna, what ever you're working on can wait. Just like mine can." 

"Are you okay Josh? You look a bit..." 

"I'm just... annoyed." 

"Amy?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you want to talk about it? Because I'll listen... except if you are having problems about... well you know. I don't want to hear about *those* sort of problems..." 

"No... no, not about anything like that. It's just... well she definitely failed the 'in sickness and in health' test tonight." 

"OH MY GOD... you proposed? You asked Amy to marry you?" 

"NO! Hell no!" 

"Oh... okay then... well what?" 

"It's her birthday on the 16th and she wants to go and party. I told her I'd prefer not to party and just, you know, take it quiet." 

"The 16th?" 

"Yeah." 

"I wouldn't have thought... well you and Amy haven't been together long enough for her to know what you are like around then." 

"And what am I like around then?" 

"Well..." 

"Well what Donna?" 

"Josh, you know what it's like. They run news coverage and rehash after rehash and it's impossible to escape it. It's such a wasted week, and I really..." 

"Yeah I know, I hate it too. That's what I told her. I know I won't be in a good mood. I told her I wouldn't be in a good mood." 

"And?" 

"And she said that was fine. I could give her present to her early and see her when my 'dark, pathetic mood' was over so I wouldn't 'bring her down." 

"Oh." 

"Yep, so there you have it." 

"If she knew what it was like, she'd have appreciated your not wanting to go out. Perhaps I could phone her and explain that you..." 

"No, it's okay. She'll never know what it was like. And really, I'm not sure that I even want her to re-sit the 'in sickness or health' test. Donna, am I really *that* awful to be around?" 

"Are we talking in general or at specific times?" 

"Donnnaaa..." 

"Josh, look I understand. That week has been hellish ever since... well just ever since. You don't like being reminded... none of us like being reminded that we nearly lost you. You carry the visible scar, the rest of us have metaphoric ones. It's... I don't know. I hope it's not always going to be like this, but at the moment it still is... we get through it together." 

"We have in the past haven't we?" 

"Yes we have Josh. And we will get through this year and the next and the next and every other year after that. Now, you need food." 

"Don't you need food too, Donna? I mean you said you've only had a donut." 

"I just feel like something simple." 

"Like toasted cheese simple? Because as you know I make a very good toasted cheese sandwich Donna." 

"Ha! It's about the only thing you *can* make Josh!" 

"Well I bought a new DVD the other day... you remember the one you wanted to see with Robert Redford and Brad Pitt? It was released on DVD the other week. We could watch that. I think you'd like it." 

"I so wanted to see that film!" 

"I know." 

"Um... are you sure you want to watch it though Josh? I mean it's a spy thriller, CIA, special agents..." 

"Guns?" 

"Yes." 

"I think I should be okay... I mean they're not shooting at me." 

"Honestly Josh?" 

"You'll watch it with me?" 

"Yes I'll watch it with you. I'll even hold your hand during the big ol' scary bits." 

"I won't need my hand held... I'm a man! A man's man! I have scars... war wounds even!" 

"Yes you're a battle scarred warrior type man Josh!" 

"I'm not afraid of anything." 

"Yeah sure Joshua... you say that now... but at the first sign of real action you'll try hiding behind the sofa!" 

"I will not. But you'll stay until it's over won't you Donna?" 

"Of course. I'm in for the long haul Joshua." 

"And that my dear Donnatella is why you're at the top of the class." 


End file.
